Professor Porter's research on the Tree of Life/Recalling The Trading Post
Here is how Professor Porter research the Tree of Life in Mickey Mouse, Tarzan, & Jane. With the flashback ended, Kovu begins to understand how well Tarzan means to Jane. Kovu: Wow, imagine, I understand why. Kiara: I'm sure Tarzan will understand how you feel if you just tell him, Jane. Jane Porter: Do you really think so, Kiara? Kiara: I know so, Jane, you just wait and see. Soon, Jane started to think about what she'll show Tarzan how much she cares about him. Meanwhile, Scrooge McDuck arrived at the Tree of Life. Scrooge McDuck: Mickey, is this the Tree of Life? Mickey Mouse: Yep, That's the one, McDuck. Scrooge McDuck: Ah, good. I've just left our friends with the Waziri to make ready for you know what. Mickey Mouse: Well, let's hope we'd keep stalling a bit longer. With that, Mickey made sure Tarzan and Jane doesn't know about the surprise. As for Professor Archimedes Q. Porter was doing his research on the Tree of Life's location in Asia. Jane Porter: How's your research going so far, Daddy? Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Everything's going spot on, Janey. The way I see how all the animals lived at the Tree of Life, it has a lot of climates of every section of it. Jane Porter: Daddy, remembered when Tarzan tried to force the rhinos to leave his family's home? Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Indeed I do, Jane dear. Back then, I was learning how Tarzan reacts with the gorillas. Jane Porter: And back then, Kion and Rani welcomed Tarzan's family to the Tree of Life. Just as the next flashback began, it started with Professor Porter learned to interact with the gorillas as Tarzan did while writing his journal. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: (off screen) Full emotion research, Day 1. (as he writes his journal) Restate my objectives. I will gain insight into the gorilla family group. None by detached observations, but by full and active participation. In order to do so, I must become accepted member of the colony. As the professor had trouble keeping on a tree trunk, Terk and the other gorillas help him out. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Yes, thank you. Very kind, too kind. (off screen) I must act like a gorilla, think like a gorilla, I must add essence to become a gorilla. (speaking) I say, Boys, any chance of stopping for tea soon? I'm positively pooped. (chuckles) (off screen) I've been traveling with the colony for... twenty-two minutes now, and I feel powerful beast of instinct awakening within me, I feel I maybe more animal than man. But as Professor Porter tried jumping on the ground, he noticed his loincloth ripped off too late. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Would any of you happen to have a needle and thread by any chance? Uh, anyone? With that, Jane was stitching her father's loincloth. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Hurry, Dear. Hurry. The colony's juveniles are establishing their social positions, and I have to assert my dominance. Scrooge McDuck: Archimedes, get a grip on your self, Lad. Jane Porter: Oh, honestly, Daddy. At this rate, we'll both be running around in loincloths. Tarzan: Hmm? Jane Porter: Not that there's anything wrong with running around in a loincloth mind you, (sighed) I just wouldn't mind having a fresh change of clothes now and again. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Yes, yes, that would be rather nice. Jane Porter: A dress maybe. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: A sturdy cotton blend certainly suits this climate. Jane Porter: Some decent shoes and... Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Besides fiber 1/2 if it surves me. Jane Porter: Fresh lemon soap perfumes, one of the latest hats... Suddenly, there was a gunshot sound as Tarzan went out to investigate. Tarzan: What is that? Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: It appears we have visitors. Mickey Mouse: What's going on, Tarzan? Tarzan: Hunters. So, Mickey, Tarzan, and their friends went down to investigate. Just as the humans drove the rhinos away from shore, workers started building. Jane Porter: They're building something. Tarzan: That means they're staying. Tantor: Who's staying? Who? Terk: Yea, and why? Jane Porter: We could simply ask them. But as one of the men shoot, everyone duck and cover without getting hurt. Terk: Hit the dirt! Ortensia: Duck! Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Where? Donald Duck: No, Oswald! Duck your head down! So as Oswald managed to duck his head, the men open fired at the jungle prompting Tarzan, Mickey, Scrooge McDuck, Sora, and Goofy to battle them, until Tarzan was cornered at the docks. Man #1: No where to run, Wild man. Just when Tarzan leaped over the few men with a spear, he cut the line sending hem floating away a lot more men were about to surround him again. Bartok: That's them, King Kopa! Those humans were chasing the rhinos away! Kopa: Tarzan's in trouble! Vitani: Let's do this! `Til the Pride Lands end! The Lion Guard: Lion Guard defend! With that, they went down and assist the group with Launchpad McQuack swinging like Tarzan. Launchpad McQuack: (hollering like Tarzan) I want to do that. After that he then collided into a couple of hunters sending them into the river Tarzan: Shabaha, hold off the hunters with guns! Shabaha: Got it, Tarzan! Bila Hofu! (knocking a few down while laughing like crazy) Mickey Mouse: Jane, Terk, Tantor, quickly remove the rope that holds log! Jane Porter: Right, Mickey. (to Terk and Tantor) Give me a hand with these. With the logs rolling sending the men packing, the other twos were trying to outmatch Tarzan as Mickey and the rest of their friends tried to stop them when an explosion was seen. Renard Dumont: Come now, shouldn't we all be friends? Man #2: We saw movement in the jungle. Man #3: Thought there were rhinos. Renard Dumont: Rhinos, do they look like rhinos to you? I must apologize for my men, they're a bit jumpy. They didn't realize that you were... (realizing Tarzan) So, the stories are true. You're Tarzan, the savage wild man I've been hearing so much about. Jane Porter: You seem to have us as a disadvantage, Sir. Who are you? Renard Dumont: (chuckles) That's easy, I'm a businessman. Renard Dumont at your service. I'm the whole owners and proprietor of Dumont's Trading Post. Mickey Mouse: Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225